


I'll Cover You

by Horanflakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Im not a doctor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Medical Inaccuracies, Military Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Movie Reference, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Smut, Songfic, again i tried, homlessness, lol i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people can recall the night that their lives changed but I remember it as if it was yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>(A little Drabble I wrote after watching the movie Rent. It's Inspired from Angel and Collin's relationship and the song I'll Cover You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

     Not many people can recall the night that their lives changed but I remember it as if it was yesterday. It was a dark and rainy night and I was lost. I didn’t know the part of part of town I was in. I pulled into a parking space outside a mini-mart. I made sure all the doors were locked before I went in. The homeless men outside jeered at me.  
     “You lost white boy?” They whistled and catcalled. I ignored them and hurried inside.  
     “Excuse me sir?” I asked an employee. “Could you give me directions to downtown Los Angeles?” He whistled.  
     “You a long way from there lemmie tell you. What chu gotta do is take this road there ‘bout ten miles thataway ‘n then make a lef’, take the freeway north and you should be on yo way.”  
     “Thank you!”  
     “God be with you now.” He waved as I left. I was well past ten o’clock and the rain had picked up since I went inside. I ran to my Cadillac and turned up the heat. I drove the way he told me to very carefully because the rain was so hard. I made a left off of the main road and continued on. I couldn’t see the stop sign or the man crossing in the cross walk until it was too late. I slammed on the brakes but still hit him. He hit the hood of my car and rolled off onto the ground.  
     “Fuck…” I breathed getting out of my car to check the damage. The man was getting off the ground slowly. “Are you okay?” I asked. He nodded. I noticed he was wearing camouflage the kind that the marines wear. I immediately thought about my brother Patrick who was in the army. I missed him dearly because he was my older brother and I looked up to him. This man reminded me of him. He was completely drenched to the bone and shivering violently. “Can I give you a ride somewhere?”

     “No.” He told me.  
     “No please I insist. I just hit you with my car, let me get you home. You’re drenched and it’s only raining harder let-“  
     “I don’t have anywhere to go.” He interrupted me.  
     “You’re homeless?” I asked him and he nodded solemnly. “Well come on then. Get in.” He looked puzzled. “You can stay with me.”  
     “No, no, no, no, I can’t.”  
     “Get in the car.” I opened the passenger door and walked around to my side of the car. I saw him hesitate. “Now!” I yelled. He jumped and picked up his backpack. We got in the car together.  
     We drove in complete silence as I navigated my car through the heavy rain. We made it back to my house in thirty minutes. We got out of the car and ran to the front door to avoid the rain. I turned on lights as I moved through my small house. I turned and noticed that he wasn’t following me. I went back to the door and saw him standing there looking nervous.

     “Make yourself at home.” I told him. He looked around. “Can I get you anything?”  
     “A shower?” He asked timidly.  
     “Of course come this way.” I took him to my guest room. “There’s a bed you can set your things down. There’s also a TV too.” He set his backpack on the floor by the bed. “The shower is through here.” I turned on the nozzle for him. “There you go. If you need anything else just let me know I’ll be in the kitchen.” He nodded.  
     “Thank you.” I left him in the room and went reluctantly into the kitchen for food. I made a sandwich, ate it, and then started on the dishes from my breakfast this morning. I hummed to myself a little and then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to find him with just a towel around his waist. His bare chest was muscular and dripping with water from the shower. I felt the arousal roll through me.  
     “I don’t really have any clean clothes… could I maybe borrow some for the night?” He blushed deep red.  
     "Of c-course.” I swallowed. “Follow me.” I took him to my bedroom to get him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I got a closer look at him. He was unbelievably fit which probably came with being a marine but he also had a red scar down the middle of his chest. “There you go.” I handed him the clothes.  
     “Thanks.” He smiled softly at me. I let out a breath and walked back to my kitchen. I finished the dishes by the time he came back into the room. My eyes drifted down his torso to his crotch where I could see a fairly large dick print. I felt myself drooling. _‘get a grip Nate…’_ I told myself and looked away.  
     “Are you hungry?” I asked him.  
     “A little.” He told me.  
     “What can I make for you?”  
     “Anything.”  
     “Well, all that I really have is sandwich stuff, how about that?”  
     “Sounds good.” I got out all the ingredients that I had.  
     “I’m going to go take a shower too. When you’re done you can put the dishes in the skink and watch TV if you would like.” He nodded.  
     “Thank you.” I smiled and went to my room to take a shower. While I cleaned myself up I let my mind wander. It had been so long since the last time I had sex since work kept me too busy to go out and find someone. But here he was this absolutely gorgeous man wearing my clothes in my kitchen I could have had a field day. After the shower I went to my room to dry off and get dressed. I stopped when I noticed how quiet the house was. Too quiet to have a guest. I went to the kitchen to find him looking out the kitchen window at the rain. I watched him for a while. His body was stretched over the sink to get a better look at things. The shirt I had given him was lifted a little showing off just the right amount of skin. He turned around and jumped when he saw me watching him.  
     “You scared me!” He laughed.  
     “Sorry! I just didn’t want to disturb you, you seemed at peace.”  
     “It’s okay.” He seemed livelier after getting a shower, clean clothes to wear and some food in his stomach.  
     “Do you feel better? You look good!” I smiled at him.  
     “Yeah I do feel better. It’s been a while since I have showered.” He looked down shamefully.  
     “How long have you been homeless?”  
     “A little over a year now.”  
     “Wow and you were a marine?”  
     “Yes I was for eight years.”  
     “What happened?”  
     “Turns out I had a bad heart valve. I was fine for twenty nine years of my life and then one day when we had just come back from a mission I just went down. I woke up in a hospital with this scar down my chest.”  
     “How did you end up homeless?”  
     “Heart surgery is expensive. Not to mention the new valve and the medicine that keeps it working well. I didn’t have a job when I was discharged from service. I couldn’t keep a job because of my poor health, then I lost my apartment and now here I am.”  
     “That’s horrible.”  
     “It is what it is.” He shrugged. “What about you? Do you live alone in this beautiful house?”  
     “Yeah I do. Just me. It’s okay though I’m a lawyer so I’m married to my job anyways.”  
     “That’s cool…” He looked pale.  
     “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”  
     “I’m fine I just need to sit for a moment.” I helped him to the couch.  
     “Can I get you anything?”  
     “No thanks.” I sat with him while he tried to take steady breaths. “Actually what time is it?”  
     “Almost one o’clock in the morning.”  
     “Could you get me to my backpack?”  
     “Sure.” I helped him up and we went together to the guest room. I set him down on the bed and he rummaged through his backpack. He took out a bottle of pills and dry swallowed one. He laid down against the sheets and took some more deep breaths.  
     “Thanks.” He sighed.  
     “No problem… But you aren’t on drugs are you?” He laughed and handed me the bottle of pills. I tried to read the label.  
     “It’s a blood thinner. Makes it easier to get blood out of my heart and to the rest of my body. The valve keeps me alive but it slows down blood flow.”  
     “What happens when you run out?”  
     “I go to this free clinic for prescriptions. In the meantime I focus on doing small jobs here and there to get money to pay for the meds. They give me a physical every few months too to make sure that everything is working smoothly.” I was in shock. It sucked that he had to deal with this on a daily basis. He was a veteran who served his country and now he was sick and living on the streets. I looked over at him and something caught my eye.  
     “Are you… getting hard?” He sat up and moved away so I couldn’t see.  
     “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “It’s the medicine and-“  
     “No don’t be I’m flattered.” He froze. “You are pretty hot so.”  
     “So you were checking me out in the kitchen earlier.”  
     “Yes.”  
     “I thought so.”  
     “I didn’t think you were gay…” I shrugged.  
     “Don’t ask don’t tell.” We both laughed. I noticed that he was getting harder. I felt my own cock twitch. He looked down and saw. We looked at each other from different spots in the room. It happened so fast one second I was standing and the next we were making out on the bed. We flipped over and he hovered over me grinding his hips on mine. I moaned against his mouth lifting up the hem of his shirt. He got the idea and took it off. He was lean but had a little bit of muscle. I touched his chest where the scar was.  
     “Does it hurt?”  
     “Not so much anymore. It does itch sometimes though.” I nodded looking at it again. I felt his finger tilt my chin up and we kissed again. He lifted up the hem of my shirt and I arched my back to help him get it off.  He kissed down my neck and I moaned when he got to the place I liked best. I felt him smile and he kept kissing there. I melted into his arms feeling better than I had in a long time. I was rock hard by then and knew he had to be too. I rolled off of him and slid out of my sweats. He did the same and looked over at me nervously.  
     “Have you ever done this before?” I asked. He shook his head.  
     “Not with a guy no.”  
     “Well I imaging it’s the same concept as with a woman." He nodded shyly.  
     "Do you still want to? We don't have to if you don't want."   
     "No I do I just might be bad at it." I looked at his cock.   
     "Not with that. Come on I'll help you through it."  I rolled over and got a condom and some lube from my nightstand. I handed him the condom. "I figure you know how to use this?" He nodded. "Great you put that on and I'll get myself ready." I took some of the lube to finger myself open like I had done so many times before. I saw him watching me mesmerized and I winked at him. Once I was ready I rolled over onto my back. "Ready?" He nodded. He slowly inserted himself into my entrance. It had been a long time since I had had sex so the stretch was unreal.   
     "Are you okay?"  
     "Yeah you're just big." I panted. He chuckled to himself. I rotated my hips to get used to the feeling of him inside of me. "Okay I think I'm good." He nodded and then kissed me softly once before pulling out. Once he was about half way he slid back inside me. "Go again." I moaned. He did slowly picking up the pace with each thrust. "Oh my god yes." I moaned when he gave a particularly hard thrust.   
     "You like that?"  
     "Yes do it again." He did over and over again.   
     "I'm Ivan by the way." He said as he hit my prostate.   
     "Fuck Ivan. Right there don't stop." He kept going. "I'm Nathan."  
     "Nice to meet you." He thrusted with each word.   
     "I'm so close." I moaned. He kept thrusting harder and harder. "Oh my god I'm going to cum." He thrust once, twice and then I was coming completely untouched. I whimpered as he kept thrusting chasing his own orgasm.  
     "Fuck I'm going to cum." He moaned. I felt his hips stutter and then he stilled. He let out a couple moans as he filled the condom. After he finished we kissed lazily until it started to get uncomfortable. He pulled out and took off the condom. He tied it and threw it in the trash can near my bed. I cuddled up next to him with my he's head near his scar. "It's from my surgery. They had to cut into me to take out the valve and replace it"  
     "So you were dead for a little while."  
     "I never thought about it but yeah I guess I was."  
     "That's crazy what did it feel like?"  
     "I don't know like nothing I guess. But hey enough about me tell me about you."  
     "What about me I'm not as interesting as you are."   
     "Do you take all the homeless men home and sleep with them?" I sat up and frowned at him.   
     "No what the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
     Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry it was a joke I have a terrible sense of humor." I rested my head on his chest again. "Why me though?"   
     "I have a brother named Patrick and he's in the Army. When I saw your camo it reminded me of him. I felt a connection like if I helped you I could somehow help him too." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I haven't seen him in a few years and I'm worried he-" I let out a sob.   
     "Nathan?" He sat up and pulled me to him. "It's okay I'm sure your brother's fine. You'll see him soon." I nodded.   
     "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry on you." He rubbed my back.   
     "Don't worry about it."   
     "I'm tired though I should probably sleep I have work in the morning." I laid down facing away from him. He turned the light off and then laid down away from me. "Ivan?" I rolled over.   
     "Yeah?" He rolled over. I rolled back on my side and pulled him close to me so that we were spooning. He wrapped his arms around me.   
     "You won't leave right?" I asked.   
     "Not until you tell me to."  
     "I don't ever want you to."  
     "Why? I have nothing to contribute. No job no money no anything really."  
     "Its okay I'll take care of you. I take payments in kisses."   
     "Kisses I can do." He kissed me.  


•~• six months later •~•

   
  
     I woke up in Ivan's arms like I always did. He and I were inseparable since that night. He stayed with me, got a job as my boss's assistant and got him regular doctors visits to keep up with the progress of his heart. He even managed to buy himself a used car because he insisted on buying his own. He was the Collins to my Angel. I snuggled back into his arms and he tightened his grip on me in his sleep. The doorbell rang and I stayed still hoping that he heard it but I was wrong. I learned really quickly that he was a heavy sleeper which he told me came from being in the military. The doorbell rang again. I sighed and put on a shirt over my boxers. I ran to the door to see who it was. When I opened it I found two men in uniform and my heart dropped.   
     "Good morning sir. Are you Nathan Laurie?" One of them spoke. He had a lot of medals I figured he was an officer of sorts. I nodded.   
     "He's gone isn't he." I whispered.   
     "Yes sir." He handed me a folded up America flag. "Our deepest condolences go out to you and your family. I worked closely with Leutenant Laurie and he was a good soldier and even better man."   
     "He saved my life and the rest of our team in the accident." The other man spoke. "Your brother is a hero not only to this country but to the lives that he saved." I think I said thank you to them. Both men saluted and walked slowly back to their car. I felt my world crumbling. I closed the door.   
     "Nathan?" I heard Ivan ask. I slumped against the door and slid down to the floor. I just screamed. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I felt Ivan pull me close to him.   
     "Let me go!" I screamed and pushed him away. He pulled me close again and I clung to him sobbing.   
     I don't remember how but I woke up in our bed. Ivan was there next to me.   
     "Hey can I get you anything?" He asked softly.   
     "Water." I croaked. My voice was wrecked from sobbing. He got me a glass from the kitchen.   
     "Nath… they want someone to view his body. I can go if you aren't-"  
     "No I should go. Can you come with me though?"  
     "Of course I can." He kissed my forehead.   


     The next day we took a trip down to the military base.   
     "Before I show you the body I want you to know that we fixed him up as best as we could but it might still be a little graphic." The coroner told us. I swallowed thickly and nodded. She pulled back the sheet and I saw my brother for the first time in a year. He looked so pale and had a crater in the side of his head. I nodded and signed the necessary paperwork. As soon as we left the morgue I lost my composure again and Ivan had to carry me out sobbing.    
     I don't remember much about the days leading up to the funeral they went by in a blur. Ivan was always there holding me or making sure I ate and drank water. He listened to me tell stories about Patrick too.   
     "He was the first person I came out to. He knew already though. I guess it was older brother intuition. He was five years older than me so he always took care of me especially after our parents died."   
     "How did they die?"  
     "In a car accident. I was with them. My dad fell asleep at the wheel. They both died instantly and I walked away with a few scratches. I felt horrible after like it was somehow my fault but Patrick picked up the he pieces. He joined the military after I graduated high school it was always a dream of his I felt bad because he had to push it back to take care of me. Now I wish he never enlisted."  
     "Don't say that he did what he always wanted to do."   
     "You're right. And he was good at it took from all these medals." I stared at his uniform hanging in in the closet.   
     "He was a hero." Ivan said and kissed my hair.   
     Patrick had a small funeral I was surrounded by his friends and our family friends who all came to say their goodbyes. Before they put him in the ground I kissed the casket.   
     "I love you Patty." I whispered. "Say hi to Mom and Dad for me." I touched the American flag placed on top of his casket. "I'm so proud of you." I stepped away and they lowered the casket. Everyone hugged and kissed me goodbye saying their condolences again. I thanked each and every one of them. When they were all gone I went to where they had just buried my brother. It was just feet away from my mom and dad's resting place. One day I would fit somewhere near them. 

     "Nath?" I felt Ivan put a hand on my shoulder. "It's raining we should get inside." I finally noticed that I was almost soaked all the way through my suit. I stepped away from him. "Nath… come on."   
     "Go Ivan! If you really want to just go inside." I snapped.   
     "I'm not going if you aren't." I ignored him. "Look I know you feel-"  
     "No you don't!" I screamed. "Just stop it! I'm sick of you of everyone thinking they know how I feel! Fuck! Just go I can't deal with you right now."   
     "Nathan-"  
     "I said leave Ivan!" He was quiet.   
     "Okay…" I heard him whisper. I felt bad for yelling but when I turned around a few minutes later he was gone.

     I made it home a few hours later. I couldn't stand the rain it had picked up a lot. I figured it was a sign because Patrick loved the rain.   
     "Ivan?" I called through the house. It was completely silent. I went to see if he was in bed but he wasn't. "Ivan where are you?" I checked all the other places he could be but he wasn't there. I got out of my soaking wet clothes took a warm shower and put on dry ones. I got into our bed and settled down for the night. 

     When I woke up he wasn't there. I called him and got his voicemail twice. I called our friends asking if they had talked to him but no one had.  I waited and waited all day and still heard nothing. I started to get scared that he left me for good because the last thing I told him was to leave. I regretted saying it so much. 

     Once the sun went down I finally got a call from him. I answered the call immediately.   
     "Where are you?" I asked frantically.   
     "I'm coming home." He said. He sounded exhausted.   
     "Where did you go? What happened?"   
     "I'll tell you when I get there."   
     "Okay?"   
     "I love you."   
     "I love you too. Drive safe."   
     "I will bye."  
     By eight o'clock he was home. He walked in the house and joined me on the couch.   
     "So?" I asked.  
     "Tea first." He got up and made some for us both. "I had to go to the hospital." He said.  
     "What?!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have called. What happened?"  
     "I had some chest pains and my arm was numb. They said I almost had a heart attack and if I had made it to the hospital a minute later I would have been in a lot of trouble."   
     "Jesus Ivan you should have called me."   
     "I didn't call you because you had a lot on your plate. I figured you would need to be alone since you haven't had much time to be since you got the news."  
     "Is it because of what I said earlier? I didn't mean it I promise."  
     "Yeah you did and you have every right to mean it." I pulled him on for a hug.   
     "I'm just glad you're okay."   
     "Me too."   
     "I love you."  
     "And I love you too."

I never stopped loving him.

I loved him when we got into our first really big fight.

I loved him when he proposed two years later and two years after that when we could legally get married.

I loved him every time we had sex and every time we didn’t.

I loved him through all the hospital visits and cardiovascular problems

I loved him when his heart failed at 40 and he left me.

I loved him even after they buried him.

 I haven’t stopped loving Ivan, and I never will.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write and this was just something I thought I would post. I liked the way it turned out (kind of) so here we are! Anyways I hope it wasn't too awful thanks for reading it though. If you have any comments feel free to leave them. :) ♥


End file.
